


To His Coy Mistress

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: after dating armin for a year, armin confesses to (Y/N) that he’s ready by reading parts of “To His Coy Mistress” by Andrew Marvell
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	To His Coy Mistress

The candle against the wall flickered every time (Y/N) tried to tip-toe around aggressively in the small private bathroom, growing frustrated with the inanimate object.  _ Armin’s going to be suspicious _ , she thought as she tried to rush the process of cleaning herself up for Armin. She mentally began to check off the tasks she completed, thankful that the last task was to brush her teeth. 

After falling in love and courting each other for the past year and plenty of suggestive scenarios and make-outs, it never became more than that. It was a cycle that (Y/N) wanted to stop, wishing that she could show him how much she loved him, how she craved to be intimate with him. It was difficult when Armin felt shameful for indulging in such pleasures-- pushing his significant other away with a red face and coming up with a quick excuse to leave the room. But, she always remained respectful and waited for him to feel comfortable, yet it didn’t stop her from getting ready and hoping it would happen. 

It was a routine that she had managed to create in a duration of a few months: she would wash up in either the public restrooms or his private one, do a few stretches so she wasn’t as stiff, and lay with him in his bed. Butterflies would be wildin’ in her stomach until Armin would push her away gently, tucking her in, and blow out the candle next to him. 

This didn’t stop her from putting on her Sunday’s best underwear and prayed to God that she wasn’t just wasting her nice pair of underwear again.  _ I guess I shouldn’t be praying to God to help me get laid,  _ she thought as she put her things away in a small bag she brought over. Her eyes trailed over to the mirror, glancing at her scandalous form. 

She smiled, laughing to herself about the granny panties she had on, but practicality was more important than sexiness in this world. Her eyes trailed upwards, her hand trailing to touch her cheek softly.  _ At least I look cute _ , she hummed. 

She quickly covered herself up in her casual pajamas, the hard work she spent twenty minutes on disappearing in less than a few seconds. White fabric covered her body, a flowy dress that hid her figure which made her hug herself to accentuate her waist. With that, she opened the door to Armin’s bedroom to be greeted by the sight of said man lounging against the bed frame, book in hand and notebook next to him. 

_ He’s so nice to look at, I got lucky. _

Not only was he kind, strong, emotionally-available, intelligent, but he was beautiful. Ocean blue eyes scanned the paper quickly as if he was trying to finish a paragraph before looking up. His blond hair glistened due to the dim glow from the candle next to him, a nice undercut framing his face. His muscles moved, flexing unknowingly, as he placed a finger to mark where he left off. She smiled at her lover from the bathroom door, making direct eye-contact with his stunning blue eyes. 

“Your hair,” he pointed at his own, “it looks nice.”

She hummed and smiled as she climbed into the small bed they had shared a couple of times, nuzzling up against his arm. “Thank you,” she breathed as her fingers trailed his forearm. He bent a little to get the bookmark she made him and place it where his finger was still resting until he could close the book. 

“Are you staying the night?” he asked, no suggestive undertones. She sighed, turning to face her significant other and smiled, nodding at his question. Though they had been together for roughly a year, it was rare when both of them had time or the luck to spend nights together so she obviously had to take the opportunity to at least cuddle. In between missions, tasks, and just the general worry of keeping everyone alive-- there was little time to call a night theirs. 

He smiled gently at her response, excited that she would be in-between his arms once again, to feel her breath and wake up to a groggy smirk. He pulled (Y/N)’s face up to his with his thumb and pointer finger, catching her lips in a quick kiss. 

“I found a quote in the book you got me that made me think of you, let me find it real quick…” he mumbled, reaching for his notebook. “I wrote it down,” he explained without question. (Y/N) could feel her stomach do flips and kicks, excited to hear the delicate words he chose this time. “Oh, here we go, it’s actually two separate quotes from the same poem...” he commented, clearing his throat before holding the notebook high for his eyes. 

“Had we but world enough and time, this coyness, lady, were no crime. We would sit down, and think which way to walk, and pass our long love’s day,” he said, looking down at his lover, waiting to see if she had trouble deciphering it. “Is the poet trying to say…” she trailed off, thinking how to continue. It was a game both of them loved to play, he would find quotes that remind him of her and she would try to figure out what the old English was trying to say. “Is the poet saying how, if the world wasn’t limited that they would like to spend time with her, to get to know her? Even though she’s faking her modesty?” she questioned, looking up at the blond who was looking at her lovingly.

He nodded which made her sit up quickly, hitting his arm playfully. “I am not faking my modesty!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around him. He laughed, kissing the forearm that was in front of his lips. “Let me read this other one,” he mumbled against her skin, feeling him smile against it. 

“Through the iron gates of life: Thus, though we cannot make our sun stand still, yet we will make him run,” he said, closing his beloved notebook to place on the nightstand. 

_ Oh, this one is easy!  _ “The poet is saying that even though they can’t stop time on Earth, they can make time run for them!” she said excitedly, now sitting on her knees on the bed. He nodded, looking down on his lap, a blush on his face before seeing (Y/N) shimmy in happiness. 

“I’m the mistress,” he said matter-of-factly. She stopped dancing and tilted her head, a giggle slipping out of her mouth. “Huh?” she questioned, placing a hand on his knee. “The entire poem is about how Andrew Marvell, the poet, wants to stop wasting time and spend time together with a lady since death is inevitable. But she wants to save her physical virginity, to which he says will ‘worm up’ if she doesn’t give in to this simple pleasure,” he pauses as he watches (Y/N) sink down a little, her bum resting against the mattress, “and I feel like I’m the mistress in this situation.” 

He reaches out to hold his significant other’s hand, kissing it gently. “I fake my innocence, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, touch you, praise you. I’m just afraid you won’t like it and leave me,” he said, looking up to (Y/N)’s concerned face. She gripped Armin’s hand with both of her’s, guilt fogging up her brain. 

“Have I been pressuring you Armin, please, please, forgive me if you ever felt like I was pressuring you! I would never leave you!” She called out to him, bowing her head slightly in embarrassment. He sat up quickly, seeing how his mini speech was taken the wrong way. “Oh no, no, no, nothing like that!” He said, now towering over (Y/N). She looked up at his face, sadness apparent from miles away. 

“This was my way of saying I’m ready, you never pressured me into anything,” he reassured, his arms wrapping around her smaller stature. She felt jolts of electricity go through her spine.  _ I’m ready, he said, ‘I’m ready’. _

“Oh,” she said, backing away from Armin. “You’re ready?” 

He nodded, placing a hand against his neck. “Time might be running out, and I want to feel your skin against mine at least once.”

She felt her body heat up, watching as he sat back against the bed frame, his hands awkwardly placed in front of him. “Only if you want to, of course,” he whispered, his blush still lingering amongst his cheeks. She began to waddle towards him to straddle his legs, his knees pressed against her bottom. 

“I love you so much Armin, I do, but please don’t feel obliga-” she was cut off by the blond pulling her against him, catching her lips in pain as both of their heads banged. She groaned at the bump but felt his hand against her lower back push her against him. He hummed, sitting up a bit more and deepening a kiss that’s been longing to be given. 

His hands traveled around her body, squeezing her sides as if that would allow them to merge together. She wanted to breathe, but she was afraid that when she was to let go of those glossy lips, she would be back in the bathroom looking in the mirror. So instead of using oxygen to survive, she resulted in eliciting moans from him for survival. She pushed herself against his pelvis, grinding down on what Armin was hoping she would grind herself on. He moaned softly, loving this familiar scenario but his cock pulsed in excitement on what else the night would bring. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at how her hips circled against his sleeping pants. 

She couldn’t help but feel her nipples perk up at the sight of his milky skin turning bright red. She smiled, pushing his hair back and relished at the feeling of the tent against her cunt. She situated herself so her clit was pressed against hard on, allowing herself to rub up against something so foriegn and mysterious. An elegant moan escaped her mouth, butterflies fluttering around her stomach as Armin pulled her to kiss him once again. She let out a louder moan, muffled by his mouth as he began to buck his hips against her. 

She stopped herself, panting heavily as she sat back to face him. “Are you planning to go all the way tonight?” she pondered, rubbing his shoulder gently. He shifted nervously.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” he said to which she responded with her hands placed on both sides of his face. 

“From what world would I have to be from for me not to like it?” she asked genuinely, comforting Armin’s insecurity. “If you’re worried I might not cum, that’s perfectly fine! This isn’t about me though, it’s your first time, and you are all that matters right now.”

He felt loved, he felt reassured, he felt desire. 

“God, (Y/N), I love you so much,” he said as he pulled them into a kiss once again, gripping (Y/N)’s hips and taking the lead on how she would rub up against him. Both parties felt even more excited, both feeling the bubble of anxiety fading away. (Y/N) pulled away, throwing her dress off as Armin mumbled a quick curse under his breath. He watched as she grinded against his tent, her face scrunched up in pleasure.

They clicked back together, kissing each other as deep as they could as spit dribbled messily from both mouths. Armin’s hands landed on top of her breast, all too familiar with the situation they were in, though this time (Y/N) was in her underwear. He was a virgin, but he had to admit he was no Saint. His delicate touch squeezed her breast, a moan from (Y/N)’s escaping from her throat. He gripped her hair between his fingers, pulling her head to the side to press his lips against his lover’s neck. 

He awkwardly spun the two bodies around, his mouth still attached to a sensitive spot he loved kissing. Due to the lost contact, her legs spread open and bucked to find something to relieve her. He groaned at the sight, a hand placed against her stomach. It was tantalizing torture, almost triggering how slow he was going to place his hand against her wet, clothed cunt. He bit his lip, his thumb sliding against the dark wet spot she made. 

Armin felt bad, not because he didn’t want to do this, but because he practically sent her to sleep countless nights with something so delectable between her legs. He bent down to kiss her navel, her whining pulling him to a sweet center. She pulled the blond up by his chin, catching it before he dipped into her. She shook her head as she reached between to grasp his cock, blushing. He let out a breath of excitement as she began to rub, going up and down slowly. “God, you are too good to me,” he claimed, kissing up and down her chest and collarbone. His breath breathed over where her nipple would be, kitten licking the nubs that were dying to be released.

She slipped one arm to the back, unclipping her bra to allow them to breathe the same breath Armin would release. A bright wave of red flashed against his cheeks, backing up to see both of them. He reached out with one hand to cup the bottom of her left boob, making it bounce. A muffled sound of content left his mouth, reaching down to rub the heel of his hand against his cock. She smiled as she went to take off her panties as well, but Armin beat her to the punch, more than excited to open his present. 

“Oh, you’re a goddess,” he groaned in excitement, seeing how her wet juices clung to the fabric he dragged down. “I could cum right now,” he admitted, causing (Y/N) to rail him back in by his shirt. “Well, at least do it inside of me,” she joked, pulling the white material off of him. She spread her legs once again, completely naked underneath the blushing virgin. He sat up, nervously playing with the hem of his pants, (Y/N) following his actions. 

“I can ride you, if you’re nervous.”

“No, no I can do it,” he said, watching as (Y/N) pulled his bottoms off. His cock slipped out, (Y/N)’s eyes widening at the beautiful Armin had been hiding. She bent down, kissing around his navel but avoiding the cock that was slapped against his abs. He whimpered, pushing his lover away, afraid that these soft kisses would end the game they were playing. He watched as (Y/N) laid back down, dipping a finger in to test the waters. She smiled and pulled it out, offering her finger to the man. 

He quickly wrapped his lips around her finger, groaning at the sweet taste. “Ready when you are,” she whispered, eyeing him. He gripped his cock, lining it up against (Y/N)’s wet cunt. She slithered her finger out, wrapping one arm around his neck. 

“I love you (Y/N),” he said, pushing the tip in slowly. She moaned, excited that what she was wishing for was finally happening. “I love you too Armin,” she sobbed out, hearing him hiss out in pleasure. She reached in between her legs, resting her finger on top of her clit, ready to move when he began his strokes. 

“You’re so tight, so so tight,” he rambled, looking down at how (Y/N) hid his cock between her walls. He took a shaky breath inwards, moving back to watch it glisten as it was coated in her wetness. “Oh,” he said, looking at (Y/N) in the eyes. She caught his lips, in sync when he began to set a slow pace. 

He loved how tight her walls would squeeze him, loved how he could feel her fingers rub her clit at the pace he was going, loved how he could feel her heat. He groaned and bucked, taking on an inconsistent but quicker place. (Y/N) began to work her magic, hoping she could cum with him during his first time. 

He let out whimpers and whines, little ‘oohs’ and coos that made (Y/N)’s pussy throb, causing Armin to twitch inside her. He wasn’t dumb, he’s jerked off himself, which he could feel his end nearing. He watched as (Y/N) didn’t stop rubbing, her legs quivering around him. He groaned, slowing down and halting abruptly as he took a quick breather, though his cock was still buried between her legs. 

“What’s wrong?” (Y/N) questioned, worried he had begun to feel uncomfortable. He laughed distastefully at himself, “I’m not going to last,” he said, biting his lips as he felt the knot still bothering him. “It’s okay, please Armin, just cum inside me,” she pleaded. He moaned, bucking his hips towards (Y/N)’s, watching her resume her rubbing. 

He shook his head, pleasure contorting his face. It was a sight (Y/N) could get used to: sweaty forehead, blushy cheeks, heavy breathing. She could feel herself at the edge of orgasm, rubbing quicker to reach the finale with Armin. 

She threw her head back, feeling how Armin just found a sensitive spot inside her. He began to pant aggressively. “Come on Armin, let go for me. Cum-- cum inside me, please, Armin,” (Y/N) begged. His inconsistent thrusts jutted weakly, delicious, hot ropes filling her cunt. He moaned loudly, which was all (Y/N) needed to fall right after him, feeling how he continuously thrust inside her to calm down from his orgasm. He felt himself get butterflies as he watched his lover moan and shake below him. Armin could feel her cunt spasm against his cock, almost begging him to not leave her empty. 

He leaned down to kiss her lips, eating the moans she quietly let out as he slowly pulled out of her. He went back to look at the juices his cock would bring out, this time his cum mixed along with it. He laid down, panting, reaching out to hold her hand. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, turning to face her. She was breathing heavily with an arm draped across her eyes. “No need to say thank you Armin,” she said, turning to face him as well, “you did so well, you were so hot.”

He smiled, rubbing a thumb against her palm. “Give me five minutes to catch my breath, and maybe you could teach me how to eat you out?” 

The way he phrased it made her eyes widen, laughing at how innocent he sounded. 

“Of course,” she said excitedly, kissing his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you are enjoying your day/night! the song i present to you today is: Indak by Up Dharma Down (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
